


My Kingdom for a Lion's Heart

by mnemosius



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, I have no idea how flirting works or how Denerim looks, King and Lionheart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnemosius/pseuds/mnemosius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair has to get ready for a visit from the Herald of Andraste, and that means more work than normal. Apparently the Commander is coming early to see to the Castle's security, and Alistair can't help but wonder what sort of man this Cullen is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Kingdom for a Lion's Heart

Ruling Ferelden was never meant to be an easy task. Alistair got that - really, he did - but that didn’t mean he had to like it. Having to share a bed with Anora, even if that was all they did, was like sleeping next to a particularly venomous snake, but after a sudden illness took her in the night, Alistair had to admit that she had made running things a damn sight easier. But now she’d been gone five years, there was a gigantic goddamn green hole in the sky, and there was suddenly an Inquisition with an army that easily rivaled Ferelden’s own parked neatly on the kingdom’s border. Right now, being king was a nightmare. And his present task wasn’t making things any easier. 

Apparently, Alistair’s royal home was soon going to be graced with the presence of none other than the Herald of Andraste herself. And while he didn’t really have any objections - she _was _busy preventing the end of the world, and all that - it meant that he presently had to deal with the preparations. Apparently, after the little brush with the Venatori and the poisoned pies, the castle wasn’t considered “safe,” or “secure,” or any of that.__

__Alistair huffed and grimaced as his crown slipped yet again to fall a ways down his brow. Blasted thing had never suited him. He pushed it back into place with his free hand, and then glanced back down at the letter his steward had brought him._ _

__“To better ensure the safety of the Herald and her attendants,” Alistair read aloud, a note of dismay in his voice, “the Commander of the Inquisition’s forces and Spymaster Leliana, whom I believe you are already acquainted with, shall be sent ahead to Denerim to determine what needs to be done to make the castle properly secure. We pray you understand that this is as much for you as it is for us, good King Alistair. Ferelden cannot afford to lose its king to assassins in a time of crisis. May the Maker guide you, Josephine Montilyet, ambassador of the Inquisition.”_ _

__Alistair dropped the letter on his desk and gave his steward Maren a look. “Well, then,” he said wearily. “Better get the guest rooms ready. We’ll be having company sooner than anticipated.”_ _

__Maren nodded his head. “Quite right, your highness. I’ll see to it at once.” He turned to head out._ _

__“And Maren, if you could have a servant bring in some apples and cheese, I’d appreciate it,” Alistair called after him. “I have a feeling I’m going to be here a while.”_ _

__Maren gave him another brisk nod. “I’ll fetch some wine too, sire. I rather think you’re right.”_ _

__Alistair sighed gustily. Maren was one of Teagan’s nephews, and the man was damn good at his job, but he was professional above anything else. Alistair hadn’t had a proper conversation with anyone in what felt like ages. And as much as Alistair was looking forward to seeing Leliana again, conversations with that woman always made him feel like he was being laughed at, albeit politely. Maker only knew what this commander would be like._ _

__A castle maid arrived a few minutes later, bearing a large platter of apple slices and cheese that she set on Alistair’s desk, along with a full bottle of Antivan wine and a glass. Alistair gave her a grateful smile, and the girl flushed and bowed hastily before backing out of the room. He never quite understood why they did that, but it likely had to do with the crown on his head, like everything did these days. Alistair took the damned thing off and settled it on the corner before setting to work on a welcoming speech for the Herald. The last time he’d failed to properly honor his guests, Teagan himself had come to visit just to lecture him._ _

__***_ _

__The next day, Alistair woke up from where he’d apparently fallen asleep at his desk, and stared blearily at the still mostly-empty piece of parchment in front of him. He would be the first to admit that he didn’t have the talent for this sort of thing, but it was expected that the king would prepare his own speeches. He picked himself off his desk and stumbled over to his dresser. There was only one thing for it now. He’d do what he did every time his brain stopped working; it was time to go for a ride._ _

__Alistair slipped out of his robes - all that velvet was surprisingly itchy, really - and changed into his riding leathers before examining himself in the mirror critically. He’d continued to take care of himself after becoming king, but there was no denying that age was slowly starting to catch up to him. There were a few streaks of gray in his hair, and the night’s stubble on his cheeks was peppered with gray as well. He shaved quickly, grabbed his cloak, and headed for the stables, as quietly as he could manage._ _

__It wasn’t like he wasn’t allowed to do this, Alistair mused - he was king, after all - but Maren and the rest of his staff had a habit of panicking every time their king was out of sight. Better to just sneak out and keep them from worrying._ _

__Alistair took the reins of his favorite chestnut mare, and drew up his hood before heading quietly out of the castle courtyard. If he made good time, he could be on the hill just outside Denerim in time to see the sunrise. The streets were quiet as he guided the horse down the cobbles and outside the gate. With his hood up, he barely got any glances at all._ _

__Once he was out on the open road, Alistair straightened up and lowered his hood, taking a deep breath of the fresh air. He smiled; the sun was only just beginning to peek over the horizon. He guided his horse up the grassy knoll, and spread his cloak over the dewy grass before sitting down. Out here, his mind was clear. He could see almost all of Denerim, his city and his people only just starting to awaken. He snorted as he remembered himself when he was younger, traveling with the Warden and grumbling every time he had to get up before midday. Fighting darkspawn wasn’t exactly a life without responsibilities or risk, but… some days, he really missed the feeling of the open road._ _

__For a while Alistair just sat there, watching as the sky was slowly tinged pink, and smoke from the blacksmiths’ and bakers’ fires began to rise from the city. The light breeze ruffled his hair, and he felt years younger. He turned to face the road, and caught sight of a few caravans and horses headed for Denerim. Probably just a group of merchants, but Alistair was a curious man. And besides, maybe he’d get an honest conversation out of it, without the crown on his head. He got back on his horse, and guided her slowly back down the hill._ _

__He could see the moment the man on the horse in front caught sight of him approaching. Alistair had to blink and rub his eyes when he got close enough to see the man’s face properly; surely he couldn’t be _that _attractive. But no, he most certainly was. Alistair itched to just run his hands through the man’s soft-looking blonde hair, and immediately blamed the reaction on his lack of sleep.___ _

____Alistair settled for waving a hand in welcome instead. “Hi there,” he said with a friendly smile, “sorry if I startled you. My name’s, um,” shit. He didn’t want to give away his identity, right? That would spoil the whole thing. “...Duncan.”_ _ _ _

____The man gave him an evaluating look, and wow, his eyes were some sort of tawny gold that Alistair could stare at forever. “Cullen. State your business, please.”_ _ _ _

____Alistair blinked. Cullen… where had he heard that name before? Something tickled the back of his memory, but for the life of him, he couldn’t remember. “Business?” Alistair echoed sheepishly. “I, um, don’t really have any. I was just looking for company on the ride back into the city.”_ _ _ _

____Alistair was treated to yet another thorough glance, and then Cullen relaxed slightly, seemingly satisfied by whatever he’d seen. He offered Alistair a polite smile. “Since you don’t seem to be armed, I don’t see why not.”_ _ _ _

____“Excellent!” Alistair grinned, setting his horse in pace with Cullen’s own. “So, what’s your business in Denerim? Judging by the mud on your wagons, you’ve come quite a distance.”_ _ _ _

____Cullen sighed. “You don’t know the half of it. I’m mostly just here to, ah, “stand around and look pretty,” to quote my associates.” His hand moved to rest easily on the hilt of his sword, and Alistair took note of how Cullen didn’t even seem to notice. A seasoned fighter, then. “But if we’re to make a good impression on our host, it’s something must be done.”_ _ _ _

____“Believe me, I know how that feels,” Alistair said dryly, thinking back to the time he’d had to dress in full regalia for his diplomatic trip to Val Royeaux, only to have his ass pinched by no less than five noblemen and women before he’d even made it to the ballroom. “I’d much rather be doing something useful, but no.”_ _ _ _

____Cullen glanced at him curiously. “I wouldn’t have guessed you’d know politics from your clothing, Ser, but you certainly speak as though you’re familiar with it.”_ _ _ _

____Alistair huffed out a laugh. “Well, it certainly wasn’t my first choice. But I understand duty, and I won’t shirk from mine. Even if it means that my riding days are, alas, mostly over.” He gave Cullen a sly grin. “Can you keep a secret?”_ _ _ _

____Cullen blinked, and then gave Alistair an almost hesitant nod._ _ _ _

____“I’m supposed to be working right now,” Alistair said in a conspiratorial whisper. “But I had a moment free, and I just wanted to come out and see the countryside for a bit.”_ _ _ _

____Cullen gave him a slow smile at that. “Well, you certainly have it easy,” he said, his tone light. “Try ducking out when your post is in the middle of the mountains. There’s nowhere near enough for me to just disappear for a little while. It’s almost a day’s journey just to get anywhere green.”_ _ _ _

____Alistair whistled. “Wow, when you put it like that. Does your employer ever give you time off?”_ _ _ _

____“If only,” Cullen said wistfully, looking up at the clouds which were now painted pink by the sun’s appearance, contrasting with the eerie green of the Breach in the distance. “Unfortunately, it doesn’t seem like I’ll be able to afford to rest for a while yet. I argued against even coming here, but Lady Montilyet insisted that we put up the proper appearances.”_ _ _ _

____Alistair blinked. “You know Lady Montilyet? Does that mean you’re with the Inquisition, then?”_ _ _ _

____Cullen glanced at him, his cheeks suddenly tinged faintly red. “Ah, yes. I’m the Commander, actually.” He seemed almost to be bracing himself for something, but Alistair was too busy being frozen in shock to figure out what._ _ _ _

____“Oh. Really?” Alistair said weakly. “Fancy that.” Oh, Sweet Maker, Teagan was going to kill him for this. He probably looked a mess, and he was supposed to be making a good impression! Instead, he’d almost been flirting with the man he was supposed to be hosting for the next week._ _ _ _

____“Please don’t treat me any differently,” Cullen said hastily. “It’s too rare that I get to talk to someone who doesn’t react like, well, you are now.” He honestly looked regretful now, and the selfish part of Alistair’s mind instructed him to make that expression go away._ _ _ _

____“Oh! Oh, sorry.” Alistair shook himself out of it. Even if he was going to make an ass out of himself later, he could at least do this much for Cullen now. “Just the surprise. I, ah, didn’t think the Commander of the Inquisition was coming to Denerim for another two days. I’ll try to keep my gawking to a minimum, promise.”_ _ _ _

____Cullen looked relieved, and then suspicious. “Well. That’s good, thanks. Now, how is it you know about my visit? It’s not like we’ve announced it.”_ _ _ _

____Alistair tried not to look too guilty. “I, um, work in the palace?” he offered weakly._ _ _ _

____Thankfully, Cullen seemed satisfied with the response. “That would explain it.” He moved his horse to the side as the caravans made their way through the gates. “In that case, would you like to accompany me to the palace?” He scratched the back of his head in a gesture that Alistair was intimately familiar with from the many times he’d done it as well. Was Cullen embarrassed? “I mean, if you don’t mind, of course,” Cullen finished, ducking his head. “I was rather enjoying our conversation.”_ _ _ _

____Alistair could feel the grin creeping over his face and didn’t do anything to stop it. “I’d like that too.”_ _ _ _

____For a moment they just stared at each other, grinning and blushing lightly, and then Cullen blinked. “Oh! Can’t let the caravans get too far ahead. Leliana already has too much ammunition to mock me with; I really can’t afford to give her any more.”_ _ _ _

____Alistair snorted, and only just managed to stop himself from commiserating. Then he blanched, and privately told himself to make sure Leliana _never _heard about this. Admittedly a foregone conclusion, but if she was anything like she was ten years ago, then Leliana wouldn’t be able to resist meddling. And laughing. Maker, the laughing.___ _ _ _

______The rest of the ride back to the castle was spent with mostly aimless chatter, and Alistair felt himself relaxing even more. Something about Cullen’s presence just made him feel lighter. Cullen just, he got it. He understood what it was like to be in a position that drained you, even though you knew that you had to stay, no matter what you really wanted. He kept catching himself smiling at Cullen without even thinking about it, and what’s more, he was pretty sure Cullen was doing the same. And it wasn’t like Alistair hadn’t, um… well, considered other men before. He just hadn’t had any opportunity, and Zevran’s mocking offers hadn’t really been anything Alistair was interested in. For a moment, Alistair let himself imagine what it could be like; lying in bed next to Cullen, running his hands through sleep-mussed hair, seeing a private little smile curve those unfairly inviting lips. Then they entered the courtyard, and Alistair saw Maren’s fretful pacing just before the steward caught sight of him, and Alistair sighed and forced the hope back down. Duty came first; that was what the Warden had taught him, before he’d given himself to stop the Blight. Alistair wouldn’t betray that lesson, no matter how much he wanted to._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Sire!” Maren said breathlessly, walking swiftly over to them. “Please, Sire, remember to inform me before you decide to leave the castle!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Alistair gave Maren a rueful grin, and tried to ignore the shocked expression on Cullen’s face. “Sorry, Maren. I just wanted to get a breath of air. Won’t happen again.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The look Maren gave him in return was as dry as the Hissing Wastes. “I’d be more likely to believe that if you didn’t keep doing this, your majesty.” He turned in one smooth movement to face Cullen and gave him a deep bow. “And may I be the first to welcome you to Denerim, Commander. Ferelden thanks you for your service to the Inquisition and the realm.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Thank you,” Cullen said faintly, still staring at Alistair with what - Alistair winced - seemed to be dawning horror. He composed himself quickly, though, and Alistair felt something in his chest ache as the oh-so-familiar mask of polite decorum slammed into place on Cullen’s face. “Your majesty. Please forgive me for my behavior. I did not show you the proper respect.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh, Maker, no -” Alistair glanced at Maren helplessly. “Maren, would you mind leading the rest of the caravans to the proper places? I need to have a word with the Commander.” Thankfully, Maren seemed to get it. He nodded briskly and began calling out orders. In a matter of moments, Cullen and Alistair were alone, and Cullen’s gaze was aimed steadily at the ground._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Cullen, look,” Alistair said pleadingly. “Please? Just look?” Cullen glanced up, and Alistair could see the warring expressions on the other man’s face. “Do you see a crown on my head right now?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“No, your majesty,” Cullen replied automatically. “Forgive me - I should have known by your presence that you were king regardless.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Alistair blinked. No one had ever accused him of having a kingly presence before, but that was besides the point. “That’s not what I’m trying to say,” he said, running a hand through his hair frustratedly. “You remember you asked me not to treat me any differently? Could you, um, give me the same courtesy? I wasn’t speaking to you as the king of Ferelden. I was speaking you as Alistair, and I never get to do that. Sorry about the name thing, by the way,” he finished awkwardly._ _ _ _ _ _

______Cullen’s brow furrowed. “But it’s not the same, your majesty. You are king. I cannot give you any less respect than you deserve.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“But I don’t want that from you!” Alistair said pleadingly. “I just-” he sighed. “Cullen, everyone treats me like a king. I haven’t been able to speak to anyone properly in weeks, let alone enjoy it as much as I did with you. If you have to address me as king during formal instances, fine, but please - if you want to respect me, then treat me like a person, like I did for you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Cullen stared at him, a blush creeping up from beneath that red-black furred mantle of his. “You enjoyed talking with me?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes,” Alistair said desperately. “More than I’ve enjoyed speaking with anyone in months. And, um,” don’t push it, “you’re not exactly hard to look at either.” Whoops, too late._ _ _ _ _ _

______Alistair watched with fascination as the blush crept even higher over Cullen’s face. “Did you just… flirt with me?” Cullen asked, his voice strangled._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I made it weird, didn’t I,” Alistair sighed. “But yes, I did.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“No!” Cullen said hastily, his eyes wide. “I mean, you didn’t make it weird. I was hoping you were, but you’re a king, and I’m…”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“The Commander of the Inquisition’s forces?” Alistair said dryly. “An incredibly charming and handsome man? I could go on, if you like.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Cullen was finally starting to smile. “No, Alistair, you don’t have to. I think I’m starting to get it.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Alistair sagged with relief, “Oh, thank the Maker. I didn’t actually have anything else.” He paused. “Wait. Does that mean you might… be, um. Interested? Too?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Cullen ducked his head. “Yes.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Alistair grinned. “In that case, may I invite you into the castle to discuss plans? Amongst other things? I’d really like the opportunity to get to know the Commander of the Inquisition better.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Cullen matched Alistair’s smile with one of his own. “I think I’d like that. Tell me, Alistair?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Do you know how to play chess?”_ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
